The Secret Underground World of Vampires
by Deliciously-Devient
Summary: Kale: Your ordinary hbrid/vampire/werewolf/mermaid witch Edward: Your everyday animal-hunting vampire The Plot: Yeah, I'm working on that...
1. UhOh

I doodled aimlessly on a blank sheet of paper, waiting for class to start. I wasn't really thinking of what I was drawing, until I realized I had drawn Edward Cullen's eyes again. I quickly pushed thoughts of him from my mind, glancing furtively up at him. Stupid mind-reading vampire…

I watched that new girl, Isabella Swan, walk into the classroom. The air coming from the heaters ruffled her hair, and I saw Edward stiffen, then coil to spring at her. Before I could process what my body was doing, I was in motion. I caught him around the waist, taking him through the wall of the class just as his fingertips brushed Isabella's throat. Vicious snarls ripped from his chest, and I snarled right back.

"Stay down, or so help me I will knock your immortal ass out," I growled. He hissed at me, and I slapped him, making his head snap back. He stopped breathing in shock.

"Stay down," I ordered, jumping up. He obeyed me, his eyes wide and wondering. People were about to start screaming. The whole incident had only lasted about three seconds, the time humans caught up and started screaming. I clapped my hands and said;

"Time, space, human breath

Freeze now, as if in death!"

All the humans froze, time momentarily stopping for them. I sighed as my breath left me and the magic worked its way to every person in the school. I swayed slightly, as the energy left my body. I hadn't done a spell like this in quite some time.

"What… how…" Edward stuttered, his face stunned. I looked down at him, observed the thin crack my hand had left in his cheek. I bent down and dragged my finger over the crack, healing it. I offered my hand and he took it, letting me help him to his feet.

"I'll explain later," I muttered, going back through the hole in the wall and beckoning him. He followed, the shocked expression on his face seeming to be frozen in place. I examined the hole in the wall, grimacing. I was going to have to sleep for the next two days at least.

I imagined the wall as it had been, whole and unbroken. I waved my hand and it reshaped itself to the image in my mind. I staggered as more energy left me, holding on to a nearby desk to steady myself. I squared my shoulders and focused.

"Memory is a fickle thing,

Nothing like it cannot sing,

I bend, I shape, I take away,

The last few minutes did not happen today."

I stumbled back into my seat, my head going into my hands, black spot appearing at the edges of my vision. I felt Edward by my side, felt the cold that radiated from his body. That cold kept me from passing out. I still had one more spell I had to do. I looked up at Edward and pressed my hand to his forehead.

"Scent as sweet as wine,

Never smelled before,

Leave him now,

Haunt him no more."

He gasped slightly as the spark of my magic touched him. "Go back to your desk," I murmured. He obeyed, the curiosity burning in his eyes. I waved my hand; "I am of one, this spell is undone." All the humans continued on as if nothing had happened. I lay my head on my desk, utterly exhausted. I remembered when I could cast spells like that like they were nothing. Man, I was out of practice. I really needed to be more frequent with my exercises.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my emerald medallion. As I wrapped my hand around the cool, tear-shaped gem, I was bolstered with the extra energy rushed into me. I was glad I'd been storing small bits of energy in it here and there, because I really needed it now. I could tell that Edward was dying to turn around and pepper me with questions. His curiosity was almost palpable. I frowned.

Damn it Edward, I went through a lot of trouble to keep my cover, hiding my thoughts from you, and hear you go, acting like you haven't had seventy years of practice not acting like a savage, and now your making me rant at you and gods, I swear I will kill you if you blow my cover…

My rant trailed off into a wordless rage, and I fumed silently. I would have to tell him the truth now, and he would have to tell his family because Alice would see my secret, no doubt. And they would ask endless questions, and I wouldn't be able to answer all of them truthfully.

Damn it all!

I sat through the rest of class with sleep dragging at my eyes, despite the energy in the emerald. When the bell rang, I picked up my stuff slowly, hoping Edward would walk off, but, of course, I had no such luck. I sighed.

_I'm too tired to explain now,_ I thought.

"That is hardly an excuse," Edward demurred. I sighed again, hefting my bag.

_Patience is a virtue,_ I reminded him as I left the class, Edward trailing behind me. I scowled back at the look he gave me. Come by my house later today, around nine-thirty.

He frowned but nodded. I walked off, into the rain, chanting an invisibility spell under my breath. I made it off campus without drawing attention to myself and made it to my house and my bed before I collapsed from exhaustion.

An insistent tapping woke me from a deep, restful sleep. I rolled on my side and tried to ignore it, but it only got more persistent. I threw off the covers and looked at my clock. Nine-thirty, on the dot. I let out a frustrated growl and thought It's open Edward, just come up.

In less than half a second, Edward was at the foot of my bed, his eyes glowing with expectant curiosity. I sat and stretched, working out the kinks in my shoulders. I winced as I stretched too far and the old scar on my back flamed up with pain. I shook out my shaggy black hair and looked at the waiting vampire. I tasted my mouth and decided to go brush my teeth first. He could wait a few more minutes.

"I disagree," he said. "I'm dying of curiosity."

"Whatever," I muttered, slipping past him to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair, and took off my grimy, slept-in shirt. I looked at the scar and grimaced. It was red again, which meant my back would soon start burning unless I got some ice on it right away. I ran downstairs and grabbed the giant icepack out of the freezer and then ran back up the stairs. I threw the icepack up and flopped on my stomach on the bed, the icepack landing neatly along the think rope of my scar. I sighed in relief as the burning started to recede. Edward was still standing where he had been, a million questions burning in his eyes. I started with the easiest.

"No, I'm not human. I haven't been for over forty years. I was born in nineteen fifty-one, in San Francisco, California. I was your typical teenage witch. Yes, I did say witch. No, I don't ride around on a broomstick. That's an English thing. Americans have hover boards. There was an accident at Raumage, the Wizarding School for most West Coast of America, and somehow, I stopped aging. I took on some vampiric qualities, and some werewolf, as well as some mermaid, and for some reason, I grew wings. And I have gills. It's weird." I pulled my hair away from my neck and flexed my gills, revealing the tender pink flesh on my pale neck. Edward moved closer, looking with interest at my neck. "I have thirty-two pairs of chromosomes." I yanked a few strands of hair out of my head and handed them to Edward.

"Those are for Carlisle. I'm sure you've told everyone about me, and he'll be wanting a sample."

"What kind of vampiric qualities did you take on?" he asked, his black eyes alight with fascination. I smiled. I focused for a moment. I hadn't done this in a while. I concentrated on the memory of blood, hot and wet in my mouth, and felt the venom in my mouth well, and my fangs burst violently from my gums.

"Ow!" I complained, showing my elongated incisors to Edward. He frowned.

"Did you know," I said conversationally, snapping my teeth back into place. "That there are seventy-two types of vampires, each with their own secret underground society, and each completely unaware of the other?"

This statement seemed to stun him momentarily. "Really?" was all he said.

I chuckled. "Yep. You learn things when you're a hybrid. During the full moon, I can actually morph into a werewolf. And when I focus, I can turn into a mermaid when fully submerged in saltwater."

"Don't you mean merman?" Edward asked.

"Mermaid, merman, same difference. They both lay eggs," I said, shrugging.

"Is this something I might get to see?" he said.

I thought about that for a moment. "Maybe," I allowed. I usually didn't bother changing during the full moon, as there was no nearby wolf pack to run with, and plus, I didn't want to be found again. I didn't want the same thing to happen again, like with Desmond. I shuddered as I remembered the pain as his sword sliced into my back, severing the nerve-endings that controlled my wings, preventing them from ever emerging from my back again. Edward was looking at me with sympathy.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I refused to be used as a weapon," I said quietly. "After the accident, I was able to channel the magic in me and around me so easily… I was practically a god, I was so powerful. And Desmond wanted me to be his weapon, to conquer all vampire kind. When I refused, he took away from me the one thing I loved the most. Ben. When that only alienated me, he fought me. I could have crushed him, easily, but I was careless, and he took my wings. I was in so much pain, I couldn't follow him as he got away. Ever since then, I've lived here, in Forks."

"But… how?"

"It's a simple spell.

Dragon fog and chameleon sight,

I command the shrouded sea.

I blend the mist I mix the light,

refract, around, behind me," I said.

He blinked as I went out of focus. I laughed, and dissolved the spell. His eyes were so wide it was comical. He had such pretty eyes… I shook the thought away, and groaned as the small movement brought a flaming pain through my scar. I felt Edward move behind me, and moved the icepack slightly, placing his cool hand along my scar. I sighed in bliss. His hand was better than the icepack. I closed my eyes, and felt the coolness of sleep dragging at me. I closed my eyes and sighed again. I knew Edward still had a billion questions, but they would have to wait for now. I was so tired…


	2. I'm Not Gay!

EPOV

I watched as the strange creature in front of me fell asleep, a million more questions burning, aching to be asked, but he looked so peaceful, I couldn't disturb him. I tried to remember, what was his name? I had never paid much attention to him, had never really noticed him, except for the fact that I knew he was gay.

If my heart had still beat in my chest, I would have blushed. I remembered times when I had entertained gay thoughts of myself and someone else, and was fiercely glad it was me who could read minds. I didn't want to leave just yet. His house might yield other secrets, and from the looks of his room, it would be easy to find them. Unlike most teenage rooms, his was neat. There was a large collection of books on the bookshelf, with titles such as _Magic and Arcane: The Difference _and _Dummies Guide To Meditation and Astral Travel_ and _Basic and Complex Spell Casting._ I picked up the latter and opened to a random page and read the first paragraph I saw.

_God of Gay Love- Hycinthus_

I giggled a little, and looked back at… what was his name? Derek? Damien? Kyle? That sounded almost right…

_Kale,_ said a small, soft voice. It seemed as if the voice had come from behind me, and I turned to see a ghost-like image of… Kale? I looked at the bed, and he was there, sleeping soundly, but he was also standing, his image translucent. I stared. Was I hallucinating?

_No, you're not hallucinating,_ Kale's voice said again, but the ghost-Kale's lips didn't move. _It's called astral travel. It's the only way I can fly anymore._

There was a sad look on ghost-Kale's face as he opened a pair of beautiful, jet-black wings on his back and fluttered them. I felt a sharp pang of pity shoot through my heart. Who could have ever harmed this innocent, gentle creature? I felt the strongest rage I'd ever felt toward the person who had hurt Kale. I wanted to find this Desmond and rip him limb from limb. I was shocked at myself. I'd never felt this intensely before. I wondered at it as the ghost-Kale glided by me and leapt out the window. I watched at he disappeared into the clouds. I looked back at Kale on the bed and picked up the book I had seen before about astral travel and started reading.

I had finished almost every book in Kale's library by the time his astral spirit, as I had learned it was called, returned and joined his body. Kale mumbled in his sleep and turned over, looking a little restless.

"…wonder if he has talent…" he muttered, and my ears perked up. Would he say something about me? I listened closely but couldn't make out anymore sentences. A few minutes later, Kale stretched and opened his eyes, blinked and yawned widely. I found myself watch the way his lips moved as he yawned, wondering what it would feel like to press my lips to his…

I shook the thought from my head. Even if he wasn't human, I could still hurt him. But I remembered how he had tackled me in Biology, and how he had actually hurt me when he had slapped me. Kale looked over at me and smiled.

_Wow, that's a nice sight to wake up to,_ he thought, and quickly shoved it out of his mind, but not quick enough. He looked and the book in my hand and grinned.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked. I couldn't help but grin back. This was the beginning of a very interesting relationship…

KPOV

I grinned as I noticed all the books spread out around Edward, three open and one in his hands. He had decimated my library in all of six hours. I was impressed. It had taken me the better part of a month to read one of those books.

"Have you even gone home?" I asked, curious.

He looked away, embarrassed. "Well, no," he said, and I got the feeling that if he could have blushed, he would have.

"Your family will be wanting an update," I reminded him, though I really didn't want him to leave. He was so sexy…

He raised his eyebrows and I blushed. I would have to remember how to shield my mind again. I would have to brush up on a lot of things. All of the Cullens would probably want to know about everything I knew, which meant at least one or more of them would be wanting magic lessons…

I sighed as I realized I had a whole bunch of work ahead of me. In my heart, I think I'd always known one of the Cullens would figure out my secret, but I had been reluctant to move. I loved it in Forks. It was small, secluded, it had the most wonderful forests and I loved the rain. And Edward was hot.

I giggled at his uncomfortable look, and leaned closer, putting a seductive look on my face. "Like you've never thought about if before," I said in my smoothest, sexiest voice. The look on his face told be that yes, he had thought about it, and more than once. I slide off the bed and leaned even closer to him on his seat on the floor. "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to kiss another man?" I asked, letting my breath blow gently across his face, using just a tiny spark of magic to sway him. It was cheating, but hey, I was just messing with him. He turned his head so that we were barely inches apart, and all I would have to do was tilt my head just so, and our lips would touch…

EPOV

He was toying with me and I knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to turn away. Somehow, I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to close that small distance between us, wanted to feel his lips against mine.

My eyes closed with a heady intoxication when his lips brushed oh-so-softly against mine and I sighed in bliss. This was right, this was how it was meant to be. I felt his arms come around me and I curled my fingers in his soft hair. I had never felt like this before. I had never been attracted to anyone the way I was attracted to Kale. He tasted sweet, like honey, and though I didn't need to breathe, I found myself gasping for air.

It suddenly hit me that I was kissing another boy, and that yes, I _was_ gay. Shocked, I froze, and he pulled away. His eyes were hooded and dark, and there was a slight smirk on his face. _Yep, that happened,_ he thought.

"I uh, I should b-be getting home," I blurted, standing and leaping out his window. I ran as fast as my legs would allow, his rumbling laughter ringing in my ears. Before I reached my house, I ran into Alice, and groaned inwardly. Of course she would have seen everything.

"I knew it," was all she said.

"I'm not gay," I muttered, though I knew it was a lie. I wanted Kale in a way I had never wanted anyone before. He entranced me, enthralled me, and I just couldn't stop thinking about how wrong this was. It was bad enough I was going to Hell for being a vampire, but did I have to be gay to? There was no way they'd let me in now.

I ran with Alice back to the house and found everyone waiting for me. They all had about twenty million questions and I answered them as best as I could, and presented Carlisle with the strands of hair Kale had given me.

"He says he has thirty-two pairs of chromosomes," I said. Carlisle's eyes were lit up with the thought of new information. When their curiosity was sated enough, I went to my room and played the loudest music in my collection and thought about Kale. He was undeniably sexy, and his eyes were dark and brooding, and wow I really was gay…


End file.
